Piece Of Cake
by Shortgirl007
Summary: Don't read this unless you've read the EOT chapters posted on evanovich.com. EOT Spoilers. Rating for sex.


EOT SPOILER WARNING!

These characters aren't mine.. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

__

Excerpt from Eleven On Top, Ch. 2

I crawled under the covers and pulled the quilt over my head. I was almost asleep when the quilt was yanked back. I let out a shriek and stared up at Ranger.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him, grabbing at the quilt.

"Visiting, babe."

"Did you ever think about ringing a doorbell?"

Ranger smiled down at me. "That would take all the fun out of it."

"I didn't know you were interested in fun."

He sat on the side of the bed and the smile widened. "You smell good enough to eat," Ranger said. "You smell like a party."

"It's birthday cake breath. And are we looking at another double entendre?"

"Yeah," Ranger said, "but it's not going anywhere. I have to get back to work. Tank's waiting for me with the motor running. I just wanted to find out if you're serious about quitting."

"I got the job at the button factory. I start tomorrow."

****

Piece of Cake

Tank noticed Ranger's dazed expression as soon as he stepped back into the truck.

"What's up?" Tank asked.

"She starts at the button factory tomorrow so I guess she's pretty serious." explained Ranger as he suddenly regained his composure. "But it doesn't matter, we've still got a job to do. Let's get moving."

Four Hours Later…

"This is bullshit. He's obviously not going to show, let's call it a night." Ranger said as he glanced over at Tank.

"You sure man? It's only been four hours."

"Dammit Tank, I said he wasn't going to show. Have you suddenly forgotten I'm the boss?"

Tank did an internal eye roll and started the engine. He didn't know what had happened back at Stephanie's apartment, but he did know it couldn't have been good. Ranger hadn't said a word for three and a half hours, he didn't take any notes, he only half watched the house and surprisingly he was even more moody than usual.

Having known Ranger for years, Tank knew it was only a matter of time until things came to a head. He also knew that no matter how much advice he wanted to give to his friend it would never do any good. Ranger was as stubborn as a mule, even if that did mean he was sometimes an ass.

A few blocks before the Rangeman building Ranger spoke again, this time much more calm and definitely more mysterious. "Pull over."

"What?" Tank asked.

"Pull over up there at the bakery," explained Ranger.

"Huh? You want a donut?"

"What if I do? You got a problem with that?"

Tank chuckled, "Nope, no problem at all."

"Who's Samuel?" asked Lester.

"How the hell should I know?" said Ranger.

"Well, you are eating his birthday cake," laughed Bobby.

"Hey, back off. I had a craving and this was the only one they had left." explained Ranger.

No more questions were asked as Ranger and the Merry Men sat around the front desk at the Rangeman offices eating birthday cake.

Two days later…

"Yo."

"Hey Ric it's Tank where are you man? We're waiting for you."

"I'm on my way. I just had to make a quick stop. Be there in ten."

Tank snapped his cell phone shut and looked around the room at the other men.

"So? Where is he?" asked Lester.

Tank shook his head then answered, "He said he had to make a quick stop."

"But?" said Bobby.

"But I heard a women in the background ask someone if they wanted butter cream frosting or chocolate."

The men sat silent for about two seconds before bursting into laughter.

"What's the deal with the cakes? I swear he had one yesterday too. If I hadn't seen him naked before I would guess he was really a woman going through PMS." laughed Bobby.

"Maybe he's thinking of becoming a woman so he's taking them hormones or something. That might explain it." said Lester.

Tank's face was red from laughing. "Guys, I don't know what's up but I think he's really cracked up this time."

They were still laughing as Ranger slid into the room. All three men looked up at him but quickly looked away. Ranger sent Tank a sideways glance as if to ask him what was wrong.

Tank got the hint and took a step closer to Ranger and whispered, "You've got icing on your chin."

"Shit." said Ranger.

__

Three days later…

Tank wrestled his spare key into the lock of Ranger's door.

"Ric? You here?" yelled Tank as he entered the apartment.

Ranger had called earlier in the morning and told Tank he wasn't feeling well so he was going to take the day off. Tank was immediately suspicious. In the 10 years since Rangeman had been started, Ranger had never missed a day of work.

"Yo Ric? Are you in here?" Tank yelled again as he headed toward the kitchen. When he rounded the corner he stopped in his tracks, frozen by the image he saw before him.

"Dear god." Tank exclaimed.

Ranger was sitting on a barstool wearing nothing but a black pair of boxer shorts. He had a fork in one hand and a large wooden spoon in the other, and laying before him on the counter was a half-eaten sheet cake.

Ranger blinked. "Tank, I don't feel so good."

"How much have you had?"

Ranger thought about it for a minute. "I started on this one about an hour ago. But I had five cupcakes this morning."

"Shit." Tank said, not knowing whether to laugh or to call 911. Luckily, he didn't have to think on it long because Ranger suddenly jumped up from the barstool and ran in the direction of the bathroom. By the time Tank reached him, Ranger was already heaving into the toilet. It was then he decided that Ranger didn't need 911 so instead he bent over with laughter.

When Ranger finally emerged from the bathroom he flopped down on the bed, unaware Tank was still in the room. The big man took a few steps toward the bed and hovered over his friend, arms crossed, and ready to start the interrogation.

"What's with all the cake?"

Ranger moaned. "Shit! Don't mention cake."

Tank laughed. "Sorry. Now tell me what's going on before Bobby and Lester have you put into rehab for Bulimia."

Ranger pulled up and propped himself against the headboard of the bed.

"It's Stephanie."

"What's Stephanie?" asked Tank.

"The cake. That night we stopped by her apartment she smelled like cake and now I can't get it off my mind."

"The cake or Stephanie?"

Ranger paused, dropped his head in defeat and whispered, "Stephanie."

"So how is stuffing yourself with cake going to make you get her out of your head?"

"I don't know Tank. I guess I was looking for a replacement since I won't be seeing her anymore."

Tank's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Why won't you see her anymore?"

"Because she quit bounty hunting."

Tank laughed. "Since when does mighty Ricardo Manaso let a little thing like that stop him?"

"Well, it's not like I'll really have a reason to see her anymore." explained Ranger.

"Then get off your ass and go give her a reason. And for the love of god stop eating cake!"

"I can't go intruding into her life. She's probably with Morelli anyway."

"Then don't intrude. Rumor has it she was fired from her third job today. Why don't you go offer her one at Rangeman. That way you can see her anytime you want."

Feeling the confidence rise in his chest, Ranger swung his feet off the bed and marched into the bathroom.

"Are you going to be sick again?" asked Tank.

Ranger stuck his head out the door and smiled. "Nope, just brushing my teeth. I have some business to take care of.

Stephanie was sitting on the floor reading the Help Wanted ads when she heard the locks on her door tumble open.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Ranger. What are you doing here? I haven't seen you all week." she said as she put her red magic marker down.

"Been busy. Come here I brought you something."

Stephanie's eyes lit up with excitement. "What is it?"

Ranger sat the white box down on the counter and motioned for her to open it.

As soon as the lid started to pull away from the container, the smell of birthday cake spread throughout the room.

"Who's Leon?" asked Stephanie as she read the cake's message.

"Does it matter?"

Stephanie thought about it for a beat then said, "Nope. So what's the occasion. You never bring me cake."

Ranger took a step closer until she could feel the heat from his body radiate against her skin.

He leaned in and kissed her neck and slowly began working up toward her ear. He stopped nibbling on her skin long enough to whisper, "It was a good smell on you babe."

Stephanie blushed twelve shades of red then sunk into his chest. He pushed her away so he could clamp his lips across her own. Instinctively her mouth parted and allowed him access. Her legs went limp when his tongue met hers and a moaned replaced the silence in the room.

When he pulled away, leaving her breathless from wanting she mumbled, "Now what?"

Ranger smiled and said, "Now we find out if it tastes as good as it smells."

In one quick motion, Ranger reached for Stephanie and flung her over his shoulder holding her steady with one hand. After the other hand grabbed the cake box, Ranger turned quickly and led them into the bedroom.

With a bounce, he tossed Stephanie onto the bed then set the cake beside her.

"Ranger! What are you doing!" Stephanie said.

"Something I should have done a long time ago. Just hear me out babe."

He stood before her at the foot of the bed. As he spoke, he methodically began removing his clothes.

"I've tried to get you out of my head and I can't. I thought sleeping with you once would do the trick, but that did nothing but make it worse. I know your probably with Morelli but I want the chance to convince you that he's not the right man for you."

Stephanie leaned up, suddenly upset that Ranger was bringing up Joe as he was getting naked before her very eyes.

"And just who is the right man for me Ranger? You?" she laughed.

Ranger stared at her with such intensity as he slid his cargo pants down his thighs until they were nothing but a heap on the floor. As he stood before her naked and erect he realized just how deeply he had hurt her in the past.

He dropped to his knees on the bed. When her eyes finally roamed back up to his face he spoke, "Yeah babe. I think I am the right one for you. I know I've screwed things up in the past but I'm asking for a chance to make things right."

As his words faded in the air he slowly began the slow torturous crawl up the bed toward her. His body moved with catlike grace and Stephanie noticed how fluidly every muscle in his body seemed to work as he moved.

When he was inches from her face she placed a hand on his bare chest and said, "Why should I give you another chance?"

A semi-evil grin spread across Ranger's face as he replied, "Because I brought you cake."

He didn't give her time to protest as he took her lower lip into his mouth. He sucked and tugged at it gently, all the while his hands roamed over her clothed body.

As the kissed deepened into something much more intimate her body began to rise with the building desire. His hands reached for the bottom of her t-shirt and slowly slid it up her chest. They broke the kiss only long enough to fling the material aside.

She thrust her hips into his as the kiss resumed. Ranger caressed her bare side, then belly until he reached her jeans. She expected him to go for the button, but instead he moved his hand down her hip, around to her ass cupping it in his palm. She thrust against him again and his hand continued to move down her leg. Finally he grabbed her knee and pulled her leg to him. She wrapped it around his bare ass pulling his erection against her. He moaned as she continued her erotic movements.

When his hand finally found the snap to her jeans she pushed away from him long enough to speak. "When this is over I expect better reasons than just bringing me cake."

Ranger growled as he spoke, "When we're done, you won't need any more explanations."

Stephanie made an audible gulp for air. Ranger laughed then proceeded to rid her of her remaining clothes.

When they were both equally naked, Ranger reached for the cake. He dug his fingers in and pulled away a small chunk. First, he rubbed it gently against her lip, causing the icing to smear. He took a bite, licked the icing from her lip and started all over again.

With each new piece of cake, he moved to lower parts of her flesh. Her entire body trembled by the time he made it to her breasts. His pattern remained the same. Smear the icing, eat the cake, lick the icing. Smear, eat, lick and repeat. Smear, eat, lick and repeat.

Ranger continued the assault on her body, moving lower and lower, until she thrust her hands into his hair and shouted his name at the top of her lungs. Her body writhed with pleasure as the orgasm rolled through her from head to toe.

She was still shaking from the aftermath of the ultimate doomsday orgasm when he slid into her. She gasped again, unable to speak and nearly unable to think. She raked her nails across his skin, silently begging him for more.

He pulled out, then pushed slowly back in. He teased her entrance one second then shoved so deep her toes curled the next. She didn't know whether to scream from pleasure or beg for more, so instead she simply enjoyed the moment.

With her moans filling his head, Ranger lost control. He spilled deep inside of her with the taste of cake on his breath and the wetness of her pussy on his cock. Their skin slapped together into a grand, final conclusion. As his orgasm pummeled his body, Ranger collapsed against the mattress. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her along with him settling her on top of his chest.

That's how they remained for several minutes as their heart rates slowed and their breathing returned to normal.

When the ability to speak finally returned to him he asked softly, "Babe, would you come work for me at Rangerman?"

Stephanie lifted her head from his chest and met his gaze. She thought for a few moments about the question before answering.

"I don't know Ranger, are the benefits any good?"

Ranger's chest thundered with laughter. "Oh yeah. All the cake I can eat."

Stephanie grinned. "Don't see how I can turn down an offer like that. I'll take it."

__

The End


End file.
